A Holiday Revelation
by Gundam-Issac
Summary: It is close to Christmas time, and Sauske is not in the right mood, but possibly someone signing him up for ghost therapy will help! Based loosely off of the Christmas Carol. Moderate swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings and happy holiday to you all! Hopefully this story, loosely based off of a Christmas Carol, will fill your heart with all sorts of good emotions. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own neither **Naruto©** or **The Christmas Carol©,** but I think I own this story.

A Holiday Revelation:

I'm Surprised To Be Alive Too Actually.

Sauske cursed as his kick was blocked. He quickly followed the botched kick with a barrage of punches, only to have them meet with the same results. No ninjutsu, no genjutsu, just pure, boring, taijutsu., why the hell did it turn out with him doing this?

Sauske switched to the defensive, analyzing his opponents actions. After what seemed like ten minutes, he thought he was ready. He dodged a left hook to the head, and sent his foot swiftly into his opponent's knee, then jumped back. His enemy quickly sprinted forward, about to deliver a upward kick to Sauske's head. "_Bingo,"_ thought Sauske, who had been waiting for this to happen. Whenever the idiot used an upward kick, he left his foot up a little too long, leaving a small opening. Sauske side stepped the attack, and grabbed the leg, tossing it and the attached body over his back.

What he hadn't counted on was said idiot to grab his hand, throw him into a wall, and use the reverse momentum to land safely himself. Sauske hit the wall with a thud, and started cursing with such interesting phrases that a sailor would choke.

Orochimaru smiled, dusting himself off. "Nice try Sauske-san, but if you want to be a ninja of any worth, you need to look beneath the beneath, otherwise you are just going to be as strong as Kakashi forever. I left that opening on purpose, next time think of all the possible reactions before doing something." Sauske grumbled and nodded.

"Now I have to go off to do one of those god damned publicity stunts, so you run along home and have yourself a merry Christmas or whatever. _"Christmas, how the hell did I forget Christmas?" _Sauske had been so concentrated on his training since he had gotten to the village a few months ago, he had totally forgotten! That would explain why Kabato was making Orochimaru do those "damned publicity stunts" to raise moral. Sauske shrugged, wished the same to him, and left.

He walked through the thin layer of snow and to his new home. It had been specially designed to withstand ninjas, several half hidden secret entrances that led to spike pits, windows that would shoot fireballs if you opened them, doors with over 100 random switches and levers, with settings that changed depending on the month, day, year, weather condition, or moon phase. Enemy attacks were a big concern around here. Sauske calmly started to pull, twist, and press the items on the door, and just as he was about to pull the knocker back (Hidden final key) the first weird thing of the night happened. Where once had been a gaudy door knocker, there was now a metal version of Naruto's face. "Sause…ke, you aband…oned me… Sauske blinked, and where once had been the face of his old teammate, there was now his normal door knocker. He blinked a few more times, then pulled it back and entered. The inside was very simple, one story, a bathroom, a kitchen, a large room where anything from reading to training could be done, and a bedroom, perfect for his needs. Well, mostly simple, but only because of the various weapons hanging from the walls. Sauske poured himself a glass of water, and fried up some rice for his dinner. After eating he meditated for a while, then went up to bed.

Just before he fell asleep, he heard a rustling in the other room. _"The hell?" _Sauske quickly slid out of bed, grabbing a sword form the wall, carefully steeping toward the kitchen which now had lights on. He kicked the door open and was rather shocked at what he saw. Sitting at his kitchen table, pouring himself a glass of eggnog, was Naruto. Or at least, he looked like Naruto, Naruto usually wasn't see through, blue, or wearing a chain of shuriken on his back. Naruto finished pouring his drink, took a sip, and smiled. "You know Sauske, you should really try this."

"How did you get into my house? Or this country for that matter? Didn't I kill you?" Sauske had positioned himself in his defensive stance, his grip on the sword increasing. "I'm surprised to be alive too actually, but Relax dude, all will be explained, just let me finish this." Naruto chugs the rest of his glass, then offered some to Sauske, who refused. "You see Sauske, someone decided you needed a little more Christmas sprit. Being as an organization exists which gives Christmas sprit, they came to us."

Judging from Sauske's still semi-blank stare, Naruto decided to continue. "I needed some more pocket money to but gifts, and this gig pays well. They have some sort of weird Jutsu that allows your sprit to break off of your body with some of your charka. But what is really important is this." Naruto gestured to the shrunken chain on his back. "I have a single shrunken for every person I have hurt in my lifetime, and as you can see, they are quite numerous. You had about the amount I personally have now within a month of leaving Konoha. How long do you think they are now?"

Sauske scowled, "You are just a soulless dope, a demon, just a blight on this earth." Naruto shrugged, "I have more soul then anyone in Konoha, in fact, I have two." With a small pop, Naruto's hand was replaced with a chibi fox, which waved a paw at him, before re-becoming Naruto's hand. "See?"

Sauske had now switched from a defensive stance into just standing upright, sensing no need to fight. "So you are just here to annoy me into being more cheerful? Or drink my eggnog?" At this Naruto's smile widened to unheard of sizes. "No I am just here to warn you, you will be visited by some ghosts tonight, and they will show you Christmas in the past, the present, and the future, and you shall see the error of your ways, or become a specter, merely a shade of petty emotions with a lose fitting mass of skin. Adios, and thanks for the nog." With that, the ghostly Naruto took the bottle of eggnog, poured himself another glass, and melted into the ground, glass and all. Sauske looked at the spot where Naruto had been, felt around it to try and find out what just happened, and shrugged. "_Maybe I screwed up the rice or something?''_ He shrugged and went back to his room.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard a sound from the kitchen again. He cursed and went into the kitchen shouting, "GET YOUR OWN DAMN EGGNOG AND LEAVE MINE A-ly shit…" Now the reason for Sauske suddenly stopping his yelled was simple, it was not the stupid fow boy, but in fact, someone more weasel related. In fact, so weasel related it was his name. Itachi…


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, happy holidays! This is late, but inspiration is a bitch. Back to the story!

Disclaimer: I own neither **Naruto©** or **The Christmas Carol©,** but I think I own this story.

A Holiday Revelation:

The Shark, the Weasel, and the past.

Sauske looked at Itachi, Itachi looked at Sauske, and they looked at each other. Sauske didn't bother asking, curse seals sprouted from his neck, covering his body like a second skin until he looked like a demon. In short, his curse seal level two. His hand glowed with purple energy as he burst forward and thrust his hand into Itachi's heart. He was both surprised and giddy as his hand went strait into Itachi's chest.

"Well now that our greetings are done, maybe I should explain myself." Itachi sounded completely normal, not the voice usually associated with a dead person. Sauske concentrated on where his hand was and cursed. Itachi was the same see through blue that Naruto was, but the area around his hand was just hollow. No blue at all. Sauske let his seal go and stepped back. The area once again formed over with blue.

"You can't hurt me in this form, though the boss said I could hurt you." Itachi poked Sauske in the nose. "So let's just sit down like adults, and get me some of that eggnog Naruto was talking about."

Sauske looked at him with a look he normally reserved for people that stood up in the middle of a church sermon and announce that they were taking up Devil worship, and that the entire congregation was invited to their house for black mass and coffee. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Sauske was sure that his yell would be heard even from the village, and that help was on the way.

"I am here to show you your past Christmases, with the hope that they will make you happy." After Sauske glared at him he continued, "The Akatsuki are in need of extra money, and so we are spreading Christmas cheer with our sprit separation jutsu, and selling it to other villages. Now are you going to come quietly, or are we going to have to hurt you?"

"I will never do anything quit with you! I will kill you!" Sauske plucked several shuriken off the wall and chucked them at Itachi, but just before he could finish the throwing motion, a pair of hands put him into a stranglehold. "Where do you want him Itachi?" Sauske looked up to see what can only be described as a human shark crossbreed gone wrong.

After struggling Sauske decided to try to use wit to get himself out of the problem. "So were you just an ugly as hell baby, or did you dad have a thing for bestiality?"

"Actually, there is a funny story behind that, it even happened on Christmas." The surrounding began to blur, but the second they did all three ninjas started looking around. "What the hell just happened?"

"Kisame, pay attention to the damn meetings. We are currently the embodying Christmas past, and being as this…event apparently happened on Christmas, you thinking about it too hard will send us back. But when you started looking around, you lost focus. Let's try again just for kicks." And they did that.

They soon stood in a nicely decorated room, it was so nicely decorated that it looked like it was out of a picture book. There was a beautifully adorned Christmas tree, tinsel was hung around the entire room, and a small pile of gifts were laying in front of a small, rather giddy boy. There was a sleeping older lady and a semi drunk man sitting on the couch, watching as the boy opened the gifts. Sauske was about to ask where the hell Kisame was when the kid opened his mouth and started talking. "Wow! Thanks a lot Dad! You were right; Santa does give us everything you want! Shark books, a huge shark plush, everything shark-y I could want!"

Young Kisame's father hiccupped in a drunk way, and then leaned forward. "Well you know, since daddy is the best hic surgeon in the village, I can even make you look like a shark!" Young Kisame's eyes sparkled, "Really dad? Cool! Lets go!" And the two walked, err, one walked and the other stumbled, out the door. The surroundings faded, and they were once again in the room.

"So why did it stop?" Sauske asked, forgetting that he was still being a captive. "Well after that I kinda blacked out. And people wonder why I left my village."

"Back to the point Kisame, we have to start showing him his past." Kisame nodded. "Ok brother, just think. You were seven, and it was Christmas, and you were staying up waiting for Santa." Sauske unintentionally did think of said moment, and soon they were there.

Young Sauske was hidden behind the Christmas tree facing the chimney. It was well past twelve's clock, and he was pretty sure that Santa was supposed to have been here before now. He was getting sleepy, but he had to stay up to meet Santa. He blinked, then shook his head. He needed, to, yawn st..ay awa…ke…snore.

Young Sauske woke up, and looked outside, and then he realized. It was Christmas! But wait, Santa had never come, he sighed and pulled the covers over his head. "Sauske! Get you but out of bed! Dad says we can't open anything till you get here! Young Sauske's eyes widened and he burst out of bed and into the living room. Laying in front of the tree was a hug pile of presents. Itachi, his mother and father were all sitting down around the tree, and Itachi whooped, before jumping into his pile of gifts.

Sauske smiled, Santa had come! He must have come after I fell asleep and put me in bed! Current Sauske cringed as his family started having a happy holiday. "You know Itachi, if you wanted to make me happy, why did you show me what is no longer achievable."

"Well there were two reasons. One, look at how happy you were. You were willing to give up your sleep for a peek at an aging fat guy. That king of belief in what is unseen is what you need today, to help you once again believe in your village, your old friends, and most importantly, Christmas. That is all I can show you, remember, soon the next sprits will come and they will show you what you need to see."

Kisame let go of Sauske and melted into the floor, leaving Sauske and Itachi alone. "There is one more thing I must tell you that will help your Christmas experience. That is, in short, that this eggnog kicks ass." Sauske screamed and attacked, but by the time he was close enough Itachi had disappeared.

"I am so going to ki…wait; I'm already going to kill him." Sauske grabbed the eggnog, and finding that it did in fact have alcohol in it, chugged it all. He then went to his medicine cabinet, popped a couple of Lunestas into his mouth, and went back to bed.

He was rudely awakened some time later; by a yell that he was sure had set off all of the traps around the house. He listened, and was rather pissed to find that they were continuing. He considered the past few events that night, and plucked a kunai with an explosive tag on it. He activated the tag, waited so that it only had two seconds left on it. He chucked it into the kitchen. There were several confused yells and a not very confused explosion. He smiled and walked back into the kitchen, and laughed manically at the destruction.

What had once been a nice, if rather undecorated kitchen now looked like the site of a catastrophe. The only thing that resembled its old self was the refrigerator, which was not missing its door. "No Christmas cheer getting into this house now! Suck it Itachi!" Sauske decided he deserved a reward for this great dead, and went over to the fridge to grab some ice-cream that he had gotten for some reason the previous week. He was about to spoon out a bowl, but just before his spoon hit, the bow moved. His brow furrowed, and he tried again. It moved again.

Sigh "Let me guess, you damn spirit shits can make yourselves invisible, right?"

"Actually I'm just under the tab-OW! Don't hit me!" Sauske flipped the table, to reveal a the ghostly form of Choji being beaten over the head by Tsunade.

"Well this is interesting."

Well that was fun. A little late, but fun. The next two parts will be up by the end of January. If these seem weird, it is supposed to be. Reviews would be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello happy people! Let us commence with the next chapter! Only a little after Christmas!

I do not own Naruto, the website this fic is posted on, the Christmas Carol, or my soul. They all belong to their respective owners, except the last one, which my brother threw out (seriously, he did).

A Holiday Revelation

Of Present and Ninjas

Sauske looked at the two ninjas that were arguing in the middle of his floor. While normally, an author would mean that they were that they were an equal distance from all the walls, but in this case it was more of them being sliced in halve by the floor with half of them above it and half below. "Now Naruto I can understand, he used to be my friend. Itachi, my brother, and his annoying friend I have no clue. But why the did you idiots get sent here!"

Tsunade glared at him, and bobbed him over the head. Being the person she is, this caused him to go flying into what remained of his refrigerator. "We are here because we represent you present! I that which you now fight against, and Choji is here, well, um…, I really don't know actually. Choji, any idea?"

Choji looked up from the ice cream he had salvaged, and then made several grunting noises. "Oh, he is here because Naruto said you had good food here. But down to business, we are here to show you the Christmas you are currently missing back in Konoha. Come, grab my robe, while Choji grabs all of your food."

Before Sauske could do anything, the Sannin had grabbed him, and the surroundings warped, and soon, they were standing in the town square of Konoha. Tsunade pointed toward a building, and Sauske went toward it. The closer he went, the more a strange sound resonated in his head. As he peered into a window, he saw what it was.

It was laughter. The interior of the building was completely decked out in Christmas fashion. Where there were not garlands, there was mistletoe, where there was not mistletoe, there were trees with ordainments on them, there even a raised area with a band on it, and in the few places where none of those were, people were packed in. Sauske leaned on the window, and passed through it like it was water. He immediately noticed a small area of the place that had no one in it, but that was mostly because Gai was there with mistletoe.

As he looked around, he saw old teammates, comrades, brothers in arms. Hell, he was pretty sure that one guy in the band was Itachi in disguise. He wandered through until he heard some voices different from the rest.. "Ok guys, guess who I am!" He turned to see Naruto walking like he owned the place, and doing several gloomy and whiney looking things. That was defiantly the same old Naruto. "Ohohohohoh! Naruto-San! Is it Sauske?" Sauske's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he heard that. How dare he do that! And how dare Lee say it!

"Got it in one Lee! Who's next?" Naruto started laughing as Shino, surprising everyone there, started to act someone out. Sauske, disgusted, walked away. Was he really that bad? He soon found himself at the door to a room with the words "Ghost Therapy Room, Do not enter without permission." Under it, in smaller writing was "Those that do so will be send to the rehabilitation clamps." Sauske, being the curious ninja he was, entered.

Sauske walked in and saw, to his confusion, the bodies of over a dozen ninjas sitting in chairs asleep. Among those that he recognized were Tsunade, Choji, Neji, and that weird official from the second exam. "As you see, when our spirits are in this form, we are vulnerable to attack."

Sauske turned his head to look at Tsunade as she entered through the still closed door. "Of course being as any member of opposing villages that would hurt us can't get here, or is currently enjoying the party like your brother, we can relax. That and the fact that opening the door, or any window into this room sets off more alarms then George Bush having an idea."

"Who?" Sauske asked, his head tilted. "I have no idea, it just kind of popped out. Anyway, you have seen what your friends are doing in your absence. Having fun. Even your brother is having some Yule-tine cheer. Hell, they still miss you; Naruto almost killed someone last week who called you a traitorous bastard."

"Wouldn't this be a better example if I could see them?" Sauske once again had his head tilted. "Yes, but those of the Hyuga blood can see us if they use their bloodline, and if they are skilled enough hurt us, so avoiding them like the plague is a good idea." As she said this, Choji popped into existence behind him. "Tsunade, it is starting." She nodded and led Sauske back into the main room, where the music had stopped, and the person Sauske now knew to be Itachi was stepping up to the Microphone.

"Now everyone, we have had a good time tonight, but all good things have to have an end. So as this last song goes out, think of a good wish, I know mine." And he smiled, while backing away. He didn't say the next part out loud, but as he got his guitar strapped back on, Sauske could swear he lipped the words "_for Sauske"_.

Sauske looked toward the group who had been playing charades with Naruto, and found that both members of his old team had lipped the same thing. Suddenly, just as unexpected as it started, Itachi's last song two notes into it's beginning, the whole area shifted, and he was returned to his house.

"We are going now Sauske, but don't worry, the worst is yet to come." With that, Tsunade and Choji melted for the last time, into the ground. Sauske looked at the place they had been standing, at his now completely destroyed kitchen, (including several bite-marks on the appliances) and back at the door to his room. He then did the only thing that was reasonable at the moment. He set as many traps as he could in the room, and barricaded himself into his bedroom. _"let them come! They will never get me now!"_

Just as he thought those words, the kitchen exploded, shrunken flew, kunai shot, bladed disks, um…disked. Then, another explosion heralded the last trap going off. Sauske smiled, waited a few seconds, and burst out of his hiding place.

His moment of victory was spoiled, partly because his house was now missing two walls, but mostly because a hand made of compressed sand had grabbed him and pulled him toward the owners of the most blood-thirsty eyes not belonging to either Itachi or Orochimaru he had seen in his life.

"Long time no see Neji, Gaara, what can I do for you?" After waiting for a response all he heard was silence. "They won't respond you know." Sauske's head whirled around and came face to face with the last of the Spirts of Christmas Future.

Woot! Finished! I plan to have the next one be mid-February, but no promises. For those that are actually reading this (not very many) Who do you think the last one is?


	4. Chapter 4

Well this story isn't going well, but being as I missed Christmas, who knows? Anyway, this is the last chapter, so I will leave you alone for a while. On with the disclaimer!

I do not own Naruto, the website this fic is posted on, the Christmas Carol, or my soul. They all belong to their respective owners, except the last one, which my brother threw out (seriously, he did).

A Holiday Revelation

The Final Act

Sauske's head whirled around and came face to face with the last of the Spirits of Christmas Future. He was rather disappointed for that matter

"You! What the hell are you doing here? The future is supposed to be dark and depressing, so these assholes are who should be doing this, not you! You are more or less Naruto in a female body!"

Anko smiled before responding, "Well these guys happen to be too cool to talk to you, or talk at all. Last time Neji tried a hoard of fan girls glomped him so hard he broke some of his ribs. So being as I trained with Orochimaru for god knows how long, I can understand the arrogant asshole body language."

"Whatever, can we get this shit over with? I want to train tomorrow." Anko looked at him with a slightly sad expression on her face, "Didn't the other ghosts do anything for you? We will have to work you over extra hard for this one! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Are you sure that the reason that you can understand the asshole body language isn't because you are one? You seem pretty close." Anko frowned, and then started doing hand seals. "Skip an ass-load of time no jutsu!" The surrounding blurred into darkness, just leaving Neji, Gaara, Sauske, and Anko there in the blackness. Sauske was about to comment on the lack of scenery when a door opened, revealing a dark and dusty room that looked like no one had moved anything for a hundred years. A person with a lantern entered, and moved toward the cabinets.

"You bitch! Get your hands away from my silverware!" Gaara had to squeeze him even harder, and even then to stop killing him Neji had to smack him over the head. The man looted the cabinets, before making his way to the fridge. A second after opening it he slammed it closed, severing the arm of the mold monster that had attacked him. Sauske watched him in silent shock as he stole everything not nailed down in the house and left.

"So my house gets looted, how does this show me the Christmas spirit?" Anko rolled her eyes, "Tell me Sauske, shouldn't there be at least seventy traps that were supposed to have gone off when he even came in? This is your house in ten years. Few remember you, and those that do are merely sad about the results of the fight you gave while you died. No one cares, but lets go and see some examples!" Despite talking about a fate that was just shitty as hell, she still seemed cheerful. The four of them floated out of the house and into the nearby city.

Sauske hadn't seen a place so strung up since his childhood. All around, there were wreaths, trees, even more than in that damn party the 5th dragged him to! And all around him was cheer, happiness, and just excited people. Anko pointed to a sign that read **Do-Re** **village**.

"After the sound gets it's ass kicked, the lands are split into the Do-re, Me-Fa, So-Fa, and Te. You guys didn't even see the attack coming, and got beaten in less than two days. The Sound structures are torn down, with the exception of yours because it was farther out then the village needed at the time. It is getting torn down tomorrow, and that man merely wanted a maximum profit. Orochimaru is only known as a dead man that had a snake fetish, the sound village only known as a collection of missing nin. But let's go to people that you were familiar with." The scenery blurred and they were once again outside the same building that the party had been at.

As he got nearer, two things became apparent to Sauske. The first was that there was once again a party going on. The second, it wasn't for the same age group. As he melded into the wall, he found about one hundred people, split into groups of seven or so, talking, chatting, cliché holiday music could be heard in the background.

Sauske was dragged in between groups, occasionally noticing someone. But when they got to the last group he knew he knew them. Standing in a small circle, were older versions of Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, and Lee. All Sauske could say was that they looked, different. Naruto was at least two heads taller and buff and Sakura could, in appropriate words, give Tsunade a run for her money. Shikamaru was the same but a foot or so taller and about that much fatter, and more characteristically of his best friend, was eating from a bag of chips. Hinata was the same, but wearing a different coat. Team Gai had both the biggest and smallest changes. Lee looked like a Gai clone, and Neji was bald. Bald. You usually never associate neji with that word, and his past self obviously didn't. His dome was shiny and without blemish save for the head seal in his forehead. Gaara snickered but when Neji glared at him stopped.

As Sauske got closer he started to hear them talk. "So guys, another Christmas came and went. What do you guys think about the year?" Naruto smiled as he ended, and continued. "I think that it went fell, no one we know died, no real big missions, all is good."

Sakura had a faint smile, but just sighed. "I just can't seem to get into the Christmas spirit anymore. I mean when I was a girl, it came as easy as my name, but since, well you know," the crowd nodded, suggesting they did, "I just can't."

"He got what was coming for him. Nothing better and nothing worse. The only thing about it that I feel was bad besides the toll was that we did it on Christmas. A day of life, transformed into one of death." Shikamaru cringed at the comment Hinata had made, before stuffing a fist full of ships into his mouth.

"It doesn't matter guys! We should be celebrating! No matter the reason! Let us keep the past in the past, for it will only sadden us! No youthful spirit should be put out at Christmas! Let us instead concentrate on something enjoyable! Like an eggnog contest! First to fifty glasses wins!" And before anyone could accept, Lee ran to the table to get some glasses.

"You see Sauske, when the village was attacked; all of the rookie nine that you do not see here were killed along with about a third of the village. You were one of the last to go down. In the end you blew yourself up, taking about ten others with you. We tell you this not so that you will try to go for fifteen, but so that you can fix you live."

The scenery changed again to a large graveyard on a hill. As Sauske looked out, he saw hundreds of tombstones, most adorned, some not. As Gaara pulled him along, Sauske noticed the one they were standing in front of. Not only had his tombstone been unadorned, it had been the victim of graffiti, several punches, and someone had left a little holiday shit over his last name.

Sauske would have said something, but was testing to see if saying nothing would get it over with sooner. Judging from how they three looked, it was working.

"As said Sauske, no one will care. " For a final time, the scenery blurred, and for Sauske was now in his room, the covers up to his neck. He looked around, no damage. He went into his kitchen, no damage. No damage, that meant only one thing. It was all a dream. Sauske decided to celebrate with a glass of eggnog, and went to his fridge, only to find the last thing he wanted.

It was gone. No more, only a small note next to it saying that they owed him a bottle signed Naruto. Sauske quickly got dressed, and left the house to the village. He grabbed the nearest villager by the neck and lifting him a foot into the air before asking him a simple and necessary question, "What day is today?"

"It is Christmas Sauske-San! Now please let me live, I have a family to feed!" Sauske dropped him and rushed to find Orochimaru.

"Sauske, what do you want? I have to get ready for some other damn publicity shit." Sauske smiled, if they wouldn't care about him in the future, he would have to change that. "Why Orochimaru, it is not often that some stupid Kohana ninjas give you knowledge of the future. Might I suggest that for the next ten years you and anyone important are out of the village for Christmas week?

Now some of you might be sad that He didn't change, but this is Sauske we are talking about. And anyway, it seemed more appropriate for him to betray the leaf again.


End file.
